icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1998–99 Buffalo Sabres season
The 1998–99 Buffalo Sabres season was the Sabres' 29th season in the National Hockey League. Miroslav Satan scored 40 goals. The Sabres would add centers Stu Barnes from the Pittsburgh Penguins and Joe Juneau from the Washington Capitals. Michal Grosek had the best season of his career, and the team finally returned to the Stanley Cup final, this time in a losing effort against the Dallas Stars. Offseason In the Entry Draft, the Sabres picked Dmitri Kalinin with their first-round pick, 18th overall. Regular season Season standings Game log Playoffs Eastern Conference quarter-finals Eastern Conference semi-finals Eastern Conference finals Stanley Cup Final |} "No Goal!" In the sixth game, Dallas Stars winger Brett Hull's triple-overtime goal — as Hull's skate was visibly in Hasek's crease — ended the series, and the Stars were awarded the Cup. In 1999, it was illegal to score a goal if an offensive player's skate entered the crease before the puck did. At the time, even Dallas Morning News hockey writer Keith Gave questioned the legality of the goal. NHL officials, however, maintained that Hull's two shots in the goal mouth constituted a single possession of the puck since the puck deflected off Hasek, and their ruling stood, citing that they "were going to change the rule the following year anyway." It is widely speculated that, by the time the Sabres mentioned the foul, the red carpet had already been unrolled at center ice, and the officials refused to acknowledge the non-call, also due to Mr. Bettman's desires to see a team 'South Of the Mason Dixon line' hoist the Stanley Cup. ESPN's "Page2" staff has ranked the call as the fifth worst officiating call in sports history.ESPN.com - Page2, Worst Calls In Sports History Conversely, Al Strachan of the Toronto Sun wrote "There should have been no controversy whatsoever. When Hull first kicked the rebound on to his stick, he had neither foot in the crease. At the instant he kicked the puck, he became in control of it. It was only in the follow-through of that kick that his left foot moved into the crease."About.com "No Goal" Explanation Buffalo sports fans, who have suffered through some of the biggest misfortunes in sports history (such as "Wide Right" and "Music City Miracle"), refer to the game as "No Goal," a phrase still used in western New York to this day, even having bumper stickers saying the phrase. The rule was changed for the following season, allowing players to be inside the goaltender's crease as long as they do not interfere with the goalie. Player stats Forwards Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * - player was traded during season; stats only include games played with Buffalo Defencemen Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * - player was traded during season; stats only include games played with Buffalo Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average Awards and records * Prince of Wales Trophy * Dominik Hasek, Nominee, Hart Trophy * Dominik Hasek, Nominee, Lester B. Pearson Trophy * Dominik Hasek, Vezina Trophy *Dominik Hasek, NHL First Team All-StarNational Hockey League Official Guide and Record Book 2006, p. 237, Dan Diamond & Associates, Toronto, Ontario, ISBN 0-920445-98-5 NHL All-Star Game *Dominik Hasek, World Team Transactions Draft picks References * Sabres on Hockey Database Buffalo Sabres season, 1998–99 Buffalo Sabres season, 1998–99 Category:Buffalo Sabres seasons